ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoe Newell
Zoe Newell, also known as Zachary Mondo, is a student at , a friend of D. Isaac Thomas, and the inspiration for Tori Newell from The Super Babies. 2002-2018: Early Life Growing Up In Utah Zoe Newell was born on September 5, 2002 to Jenny Ord. D. Isaac Thomas has stated that he knows a few crucial details, but "what's said in Angel Bullet stays in Angel Bullet". Truly tomboyish, Zoe lacked confidence in the might of women in comparison to men, which made her desire to be transgender when she was of sufficient age. For the time being, she preferred to be called Zak, instead of Zoe. In 2018, Newell enrolled in for her sophomore year. She befriended Logan and Tristan there. One of their teachers (Mr. Johnson) was fond of all three of them. 2019-: Meeting D. Isaac Thomas Meeting Thomas Newell met D. Isaac Thomas on May 1 alongside Logan Strafford, who was falsely implied to have been close with her for some time, eliciting jealousy from Thomas. Newell told them she was still in school and that she possessed a dark sense of humor, as well as not being surprised that he wasn't exactly a saint as she was very intuitive. Continuation Throughout the latter half of June, Zak began bonding with Thomas' friends, and went with them to the park after Rachel Thomas met Jenny Ord at the library when she arrived with her daughter. On June 26, Zak constricted an undisclosed illness. She was feeling better by Independence Day and went with Thomas, his family, and a couple of other friends on a hike. For reasons Thomas refused to disclose, Zak disappeared on July 9, 2019, to not be seen for a few months. She got back in contact with Thomas in late October and early November until she began experiencing a lapse, though she later got over this and they finally saw each other again on December 7. 2020 Personality Zoe Newell was described by D. Isaac Thomas in one word as "cool". He acknowledged that she had a lively yet very dark sense of humor and knew how to have fun. She was generally friendly, outgoing, boisterous, charismatic, bookish, perceptive, and had a good sense of humor. Ammon Thomas once cited that she was surprisingly nice. This was good coming from Ammon, who disliked almost all of the new friends Thomas was making. Despite having an arguably charming personality, she has also been accused of being disordered, and has shown to be extremely hasty and impulsive. She has also been accused of treating kind people poorly. Rachel Thomas has labelled her as "cray-cray". Zoe also had a tendency to be cynical and objectifying, though she was generally able to keep these two traits in check. Zoe was also insecure about the strength and overall capability of women in comparison to men, and so desired to be transgender. She also changed her name to 'Zak', thinking it sounded more masculine than 'Zoe', though in July she began answering to 'Zoe' despite still liking the name 'Zak' better. Zoe has also shown to take a liking towards metal artists such as Marilyn Manson. This is what Thomas has said about her personally: In a great many ways, Zoe Newell embodies the idea that beauty comes in many shapes and sizes and has an ideal personality for me, bearing pure intent but also being turbo-cool. Her personality becomes increasingly detailed every time I see her, which is pretty rad." In D.I.T. Media D. Isaac Thomas based a character named Tori Newell very loosely off Zoe. He later admitted to feeling a lot of respect and admiration for her, as well as considering her a beautiful, strong, and extremely spirited girl. Trivia *Zoe Newell's Spirit Song is Hot Mess by Cobra Starship. The song and its title are supposed to represent the demeanor and motives of D. Isaac Thomas' third crush in a praising manner. It is meant to describe both her physical appearance, personality, and defining traits. External Links Zoe "Zackary Mondo" Newell's Facebook profile References Category:People Category:Females Category:2000s births Category:The Super Babies Category:People from Utah